Hold me tight, I love you
by RedFire28
Summary: They ended up together. Everyone thought it would stay like that. But, they were wrong. Nagisa decides to break it off with Shizuma, leaving the woman devastated. Shizuma tries to mend her heart's pieces together but a sudden visit from their old friend Tamao is going to change her life forever. When Nagisa unexpectedly shows up, Shizuma will have to chose between the two women.
1. Summary

**Hold me tight, I love you**

 _Author's note: All the characters belong to their respective owners. _

* * *

Summary

Anyone who has seen the anime Strawberry Panic knows that the Etoile of the all female school Miator, Shizuma Hanazono, fell in love and ended up with the new transfer student Nagisa Aoi. Everyone thought, including their friends, the two girls would spend the rest of their lives together. But, they were wrong. After sharing an apartment for a couple of years after their graduation, Nagisa suddenly breaks it off with young woman, leaving the silver hair foxie devastated. Shizuma decides to mend the pieces of her broken heart and move on. A sudden visit from their old friend Tamao Suzumi is going to change Shizuma's life forever and everything she believed in. But, when Nagisa unexpectedly shows up, Shizuma will have to chose between the woman she loved and the woman she has started to have feelings for.


	2. A letter from the past

**Hold me tight, I love you**

 _Author's note: All the characters belong to their respective owners. _

* * *

Chapter 01: A letter from the past

She took a look at the page. She turned it and took a look at the next one. She sighed. Reading all these papers it was tiring her and it was still midday. She had to go through all them though cause she had promised to Miyuki.

 _Why did I have to give my promise?, she thought desperate._

She sighed again. She raised her left hand and took a look at her watch. It said 12.15.

 _I should take a break. Reading all these papers is a real pain, she thought._

She lied back on her black leather chair and closed her eyes. Her mind started to wonder back to what happen a year ago.

 ***Flashback***

She had just come from work exhausted. On one hand she was holding her bag and on the other hand she was holding a bouquet of red roses. Today was her five years' anniversary with her girlfriend. It felt like yesterday when they decided to share their lives together and bought the apartment.

 _I wouldn't trade it for anything, she thought smiling._

She opened the door and got into the apartment closing the door behind her. She let her bag on a chair and walked to the kitchen.

 _I wonder if Nagisa is already home. Today is our five year's anniversary. I promised her I will leave work early so we could spend the night together, she thought._

She walked in the kitchen but Nagisa was nowhere to be found.

 _She's not here, she thought quite surprised._

She looked around in the kitchen. Nagisa was supposed to cook for the two of them but there was no food on the table. The table wasn't prepared for a romantic dinner for two either.

 _I guess she didn't have have time to cook after she returned from the university. It's ok though. I will order us something after a take a bath, she thought smiling._

She let the bouquet on the table and walked to the bedroom. She opened the door and walked inside closing the door behind her. She took a look around. Nagisa wasn't in the room.

 _I guess she's taking a bath, she thought._

She walked to the bathroom. She opened the door and walked inside. She looked around. Nagisa wasn't there either. She raised an eyebrow.

 _That's strange. Nagisa told me she would come straight home after her lessons finished. Did something come up?, she thought._

She walked out of the bathroom and walked to the bed. She sat on it and picked up the phone which was lying next to her on a small wooden brown table. She dialed up Nagisa's number. She waited for a bit. There was no answer. She raised her free hand and looked at her watch.

 _The lessons should be finished by now. I wonder if something happened?, she thought quite worried._

She ended the phone call and dialed up Nagisa's number once again. Once more there was no answer. The call went into Nagisa's voicemail.

"Nagisa honey, I just came home. You said you would be home when your lessons will be finished but you have yet to come. Did something happen? Please call me when you get this message. I love you" she said.

She ended the phone call and placed the phone to its previous place. She let a sigh escape from her mouth.

"I should probably take a bath till Nagisa returns home. I hope nothing bad happened. She has been waiting for this day for months" she said.

She sighed again. She stood up and slowly started to get undressed.

"I can't wait for Nagisa to return home. We are gonna have so much fun tonight" she said grinning.

 _Wait for her to see me in the new dress I bought just for this case. It will totally surprise her, she thought._

She walked to the wardrobe at the far end of the room. She opened it and took out a clean towel. She started to walk towards the bathroom once again.

 _Nagisa. I missed her so much. I always count the hours till I come home to see her. I know it sounds crazy but I can't help it. I love her, she thought._

She turned a bit red.

 _I'm hopeless, aren't I?, she thought._

She shook her head smiling and went inside the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of minutes later she came out of the bathroom only in a towel and drying her long silver hair. She walked to the wardrobe. She took out a long black dress and a pair of clean underwear. She walked to the bed. She placed both the dress and the underwear on it and started to get changed. Then, she walked to the mirror. She picked up her comb which was placed on a small table at the front of the said mirror. She combed her hair in the usual style and place the comb back to its previous place. She took a look at herself in the mirror.

"Perfect" she said smiling.

She took a look at the clock which was standing on the small table. It said 5.55.

"Nagisa still hasn't come. I wonder if she left me any message while I was in the shower" she said.

She walked to the bedroom door. She opened it and walked out closing the door behind her. She walked to the living room. She picked up her bag and opened it. She took out her cell phone and pressed a few buttons. There was no message from her redhead lover.

Hhmm. That's strange. Still no sign of Nagisa. She could have at least try and call me. I wonder if something bad happened" she said worried.

She sighed.

 _I shouldn't think negative. Maybe something came up with her lessons and it will take longer for her to get home, she thought._

She sighed again.

"Well, since our dear cutie isn't planning to get any time home, I should better prepare the place for a nice dinner for two" she said.

She placed her cell phone back to its previous place. She started to walk towards the kitchen all the while thinking what she would do to impress the young woman when she would get home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _7.30._

The older woman scanned the place once more. She had placed two plates opposite each other and a pair of cutlery at the side. Two glasses were standing at the frond of the plates while a pair of candles were standing at the center of the table. The silver hair woman had lighten them five minutes ago as to have not to bother about them the last moment. The food was standing on the kitchen stove waiting to be served. She had let the wine in the fridge so it wouldn't get warm when Nagisa would arrive. She had lowered the lights as to give a more romantic atmosphere for the event that would take place at any moment. Now, the only thing that was missing was her dear girlfriend.

 _I hope Nagisa will get home soon. It would be a shame for the food to get cold. And it's her favorite one. Hamburger with fries. I was planning to get something more appealing but she's not fond of stuff like that. My father still bothers me about the last time we decided to eat the three of us together at that restaurant. Nagisa got surprised with the strange dishes my father ordered while he was expecting her to behave like a proper lady. The dinner was kinda a disaster but at least he seemed finally to be accepting her, she thought._

She sighed.

 _I wonder what's taking her so long, she thought tiredly._

She scanned the place for the last time and then she walked to the living room. She picked up her bag and took out her cell phone. She pressed the buttons and checked her phone in case Nagisa finally decided to communicate with her.

 _No messages huh? Oh well, she thought._

She took a deep breath and walked to the couch. She sat on it and placed the phone on the coffee table in front of her. She lied back on the couch and waited till Nagisa come home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _10.20_

Shizuma checked her phone for the nth time. Still there was no call or a message from Nagisa. She had started to become extremely worried. Did something happen to her love, that's why she couldn't reach her?

 _But, if something happened wouldn't one of her classmates or friends give me a call? Everyone knows we are dating, she thought._

She was slowly starting to get panicked. Here she was sitting waiting for her girlfriend to come home but her girlfriend had yet to appear. And she had no way to find out if something indeed happened to her. She dialed up Nagisa's number. There was no answer from the other side.

"Geez Nagisa! For the love of God where are you?" she said irritated.

She was slowly losing patience. She had been expecting the redhead to be here hours ago but Nagisa didn't show up. She didn't even bother to call her or leave her a message.

"This is not the Nagisa I know. She usually warns me before leaving for the university or sends a message at least in case she might be late. Something is not right" she said in suspicion.

She started to think if by any chance she might did something bad to the young girl that would excuse Nagisa's weird behavior.

 _It mustn't be something I did right? I mean what would I have done that Nagisa wouldn't talk to me anymore? Was it about work? We already talked about it and came in an agreement. Was it about her assignments? I told her I would give her a hand whenever she needed some help. Was it about that essay she consigned late the last time? She got upset with me for not giving her time to finish and wouldn't talk to me for a whole day but could this be the reason? It was a month ago. Could she still be upset cause of this? I don't flirt with anyone at work nor in her university. Some girls tried to ask me out but I kindly refused. I don't date guys anyway. And I never gave her a reason to get jealous though I could sense some jealous vibes coming from her whenever one of her female teachers greeted me. If none of these could be used as a logical reason then what?, she thought._

"Uhhhhh, I don't get it" she said desperate.

She sighed.

 _I shouldn't feel this way. Maybe something came up with her lessons or her friends asked her to go out for a drink the last moment. And she can hardly said no. I better no make any conclusions and wait till Nagisa comes home. Then, we will have a serious talk about it, she thought._

She slowly rose up and walked to the bedroom. Worrying about her girlfriend's absence and the fact that she had to work like crazy that day, so she could spend some time with her girlfriend since it was their five year anniversary, it tired her. She decided to take a small nap till her lover came home and celebrate together this special day. She opened the door and walked inside closing the door behind her. She walked to the bed and lied down on it.

 _God, I feel so tired. Miyuki surely knows how to exhaust people with the huge amount of paperwork she makes them to sign, she thought tiredly._

She slowly closed her eyes. She was about to land in the land of dreams when she felt something almost soft laying next to her. She opened her eyes and turned to see what was it. She saw a small white envelope being placed by someone next to her. She raised an eyebrow and picked it up. She saw her name written on it at the front.

 _That's strange. It's a letter with my name on it. Who could have leave it here?, she thought questioningly._

She looked at it once again. The style of the writing felt familiar to her.

 _It's Nagisa's writing! Why did she write me a letter? Is it a part of a possible surprise for tonight?, she thought surprised._

She let a smile appear on her lips. The idea of a secret preparation for a possible surprise night from her girlfriend didn't sound bad to her although it was a bit strange since Nagisa wasn't the type to make surprises to others. Excited as she was for what was about to happen that night she opened the envelope and took out the letter. She unfolded it and started reading it aloud.

/ **Dear Shizuma,**

 **I'm pretty sure right now you must be at home preparing yourself for our five years' anniversary. Also, I'm positive that you must have thought that while you were at work I was supposed to prepare something for this night. But, as you have seen I have prepared nothing. Also, I was supposed to have earlier than usual at home and get myself ready for our night. Sitting there and waiting for you to come while I was dressed in my new red dress I bought just for this special day and holding a red rose which I would offer to you as to make things more inviting between us. But...you didn't have find me there either. And that's cause I had packed my stuff this morning and left. While you are reading this letter I will be miles away.**

 **We have been through a lot of stuff together, both good and bad. You taught me how to live, how to love and how to fight for the people I care. You showed me a way towards happiness. You were there for me when my father wanted to throw me out of his life because I fell in love with another woman. You supported me when your father tried to put me in a disadvantage cause I wasn't a rich woman or couldn't act like the women of your class. I'm very thankful for everything you have done for me.**

 **But, all the good moments one day come to an end. Even though I had spent wonderful moments by your side, there were times I felt that something was missing. You made me complete but still it wasn't enough. I caught myself having such thoughts many times. At first I felt stupid for seeing things like that since we were slowly building such a great life together but the more these thoughts bothered my mind the lesser I felt comfortable with this dreamy future. So, I had to make my own decisions. Either stay by your side and be the reason for our relationship to come to an end or try to find the courage and go away as fast as I could before the storm started. I may sound harsh and selfish but it was a one way road. I couldn't do otherwise.**

 **I apologize for the damage I'm causing you Shizuma but I have to find my own way. I need to search what would make the whole picture in my life. Only then I will be really happy. I didn't mean to bring old feelings back, feelings you tried to leave behind when you finally had the strength to move on from Kaori-san. That wasn't my intention. But, I had to leave for the sake of both of us.**

 **I'm glad for getting to know someone like you Shizuma and I hope one day you will be able to be with someone that completes the picture of your life.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Nagisa.** /

If someone could see how the silver hair woman was that moment it would remind him of a frozen statue. Indeed that was what she was. A frozen statue. She couldn't move a muscle and her eyes had widen. She was really shocked. She couldn't believe what was happening. She felt as if someone was making fun of her. As if it was a part of a joke. And a really sick one. She started reading it again. And again. And again. She tried to find something, anything through her girlfriend's words that would work as an evidence that the redhead wasn't practically leaving her but actually she had decided to play a prank on her to spice up things. No matter how hard she was trying to convince herself otherwise, the prove was there. Nagisa left her and she had left her for good. She wouldn't be coming back. Not now, not ever.

 _This is can't be happening. No, this is can't be. Nagisa must have played a prank on me. Yes. That must be it. She couldn't have left me. She could't have broken up with me. No. Not again. No!, she thought desperate._

She sat on the bed and looked down on the floor. She tried to gather her thoughts. It was too sudden for her. Then, her eyes fell on the wardrobe. The only place she hadn't searched through. She stood up and walked to it. She opened the wardrobe and searched through it. She had to take most of her things out to make her research easier. She searched every corner of the wardrobe but she couldn't find anything that belonged to Nagisa. As if the young woman was never part of the place.

"Damm it. Her belongings aren't here" she said furious.

 _Was the letter saying the truth then? Did Nagisa left for good?, she thought._

Suddenly, an idea popped in her mind. She ran to the bathroom.

 _I hope it's still there. I don't know what I'm going to do if it's not there, she thought anxiously._

She opened the bathroom's door and walked inside. She walked to the bathroom's mirror. At the front of the mirror the two women usually would place their toothbrushes inside a plastic cup so they could brush their teeth whenever they could and a soap to wash their hands every time. However, only Shizuma's toothbrush was standing inside the cup. Shizuma seeing that her lover's toothbrush wasn't here felt her heart breaking in small pieces. She started to realize that whatever the letter was saying it was true. Nagisa had left her. The redhead wasn't making fun of her. She was gone for good. Slowly tears started to form in her eyes.

 _So, everything the letter said it was true. Nagisa left me. She wasn't just trying to take a laugh at me. She left me. After everything we went through all these years she...she decided to leave me, she thought sad._

She turned around and slowly walked out of the bathroom. She continued walking all the while thinking about her break up with the young woman. Her steps brought her to the living room. She walked to the couch. She sat on it and lowered her head.

 _After all we went through...I had to take all the strength that was left after Kaori's death and move on from her, I had to put my pride aside and win Nagisa's heart, I had to hear the endless scolding from Sister Hamazaka about ruining the Etoile election, I had to face Nagisa's father about our relationship, I had to face my own father about loving a middle class girl and the worst of all? I had to be by Nagisa's side in our new life together since she had to live by herself and attending the university in a far away town. I did all these for her. To show her how much I loved her, that she meant the world to me, she thought deeply sad._

"I just wanted her to be happy. I just wanted her...to be happy" she said in a tremble voice.

Tears started to fall from the corner of her eyes. She cupped her face with both hands and started crying. The love of her life took everything, including Shizuma's heart, and went far away from her. It was hard, it was unfair but it was true. As much as she wanted to deny it, the prove was there. Nagisa was out of the picture. The silver hair woman once again would have to mend the pieces of her broken heart and move on. But, she doubt if she would ever, how or when that would happen. Cause it hurt. It really hurt. And Shizuma was too weak to take the next step for the second time.

 ***End of flashback***


	3. An honest talk between friends

**Hold me tight, I love you**

 _Author's note: All the characters belong to their respective owners. _

* * *

Chapter 02: An honest talk between friends

Shizuma opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

 _A year after and I still can't stop thinking about it. It feels as if it happened yesterday. And strange enough it is. Today would be our sixth year anniversary. And we would celebrate it by going in Disneyland in France. Nagisa always wanted to go there. I had made plans to travel together a year prior to that night's events. I even bought the tickets to that place online. It gets harder to order them later due to the huge amount of fans. It seems I won't need them anymore. I might give them to Miyuki or something. She needs a vacation from time to time, she thought._

She felt her cheeks getting wet. She placed a hand on them and sensed something that was like water. Then, she checked her eyes. They were wet too. She had been crying all this time without realizing it. She wiped the tears away with both her hands. She checked her watch once again. It said three o' clock. She had been spacing out for a while.

 _I took my sweet time thinking about nonsense. There goes my break. I will make sure to relax a bit when I get home, she thought._

She sighed.

"Well, I better check these papers before Miyuki decides to pay me a visit. I swear that woman must have put cameras in my office. How could she know every time if I'm working or if I'm on a break?" Shizuma said.

She sighed for a second time. She started to go over her papers once again. She was about to pick up a pen to write something when someone knocked on the office's door.

"Come in" she said.

The door opened and a tall figure came inside. It walked to Shizuma's desk.

"Still trying to study our partners' proposals?" a voice said.

Shizuma looked up and saw her best friend Miyuki Rokujo standing in front of her with a serious look on her face like usual. A look that no matter how many years had passed the blue hair woman wouldn't change whenever it came to business or whenever the silver hair woman did something to anger her.

"It's not easy. Some of them look interesting but others are totally insane. And there's something I don't get in this paragraph. I will send it to you later to check it out" Shizuma said while pointing to the papers in front of her.

Miyuki nodded.

"What did you expect? You are the CEO of the Hanazono Corp. There will be times things will go smooth and other times it will be the other way around" she said.

"Checking all their weird ideas is a pain in the ass Miyuki!" the silver hair woman wined.

"I never said it would easy" the blue hair woman said while folding her arms.

Shizuma took a look at her best friend. Despite being both adults it seems time gave a more positive outlook to the blue hair woman. Miyuki had become a fine lady through years, a better version of her teenager self. She had the same height and weight but she looked more professional. She had even decided to let her hair grow, something that their female employees found more appealing and they started checking her out from time to time. The older woman even found her office desk full of love letters once. Not that she answered to any of them of course. The only thing that mattered for her was her work. The strangest of all was the change in Miyuki's personality. Although, the old Miyuki would come to her whenever she had to scold Shizuma, the difference was still there. She had opened more to other people, she would often joke with their partners and she wouldn't stay quiet whenever her mother tried to undervalue her for not accepting any more arranged marriages.

 _If I didn't know any better, I would say it must be the doing of her newly found friendship with the former president of Spica, Shizuma thought._

Miyuki seeing her best friend checking her she raised an an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong Shizuma?" she said.

"I wonder how we became friends and why we still are" Shizuma said.

"We were both alone and ostracized from our families. Now, the reason why we still are together after all the years its because I love you too much to kill you?" she teased.

Shizuma shook her head smiling. Then, she folded her own arms.

"You seem in a good mood today. Did something happen?" she said.

Miyuki's cheeks slowly turned red.

"N-No. I woke up on the good side of the bed I guess" she said.

"Is that so?" Shizuma said. "If I wouldn't know better, I would say that it has something to do with your birthday party the day before"

Miyuki got redder.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about" she said.

"I thought you hated birthday parties or parties in general. They would always remind you of your parents and all those arranged marriages those old bats had prepared for you" the silver hair woman said.

"I can change my opinion some time" the blue hair woman lied.

"Or was it because the party was prepared by a certain blonde woman who happens to be your old school rival?"

Miyuki turned redder if she could.

"Even though we were school rivals that doesn't mean I hate her. Besides, doing something so sweet as to prepare a party just for me, it wouldn't leave me unaffected, now would it?" she said embarrassed.

"That's true. But, I believe there's something more in it" the silver hair woman said grinning.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I think you might...no...I'm pretty sure you are having a crush on her"

"WHAT?" she said shocked.

Miyuki hearing her best friend talking about possible feelings against her friend who happened to be in the opposite site in their school politics back then, made the young woman turned into four shapes of red.

"So, its true" Shizuma said smirking.

"No, it's not true. I don't have such feelings for her. We are just friends. I care about her and I was really impressed with the birthday party but only in a friendly way" insisted Miyuki.

"Miyuki you don't have to lie to me. I know you pretty well. I know when you are lying. Besides, you should take a look at your face. You are talking about her and your face is completely red. It's an actual prove that you like her"

"Fine! I like her but not in the way you think." she said quite furious.

Shizuma shook her head. Then, an idea popped in her mind. She smirked.

"I don't get it what you see in that woman anyway. She's serious all the time, she barely smiles and she always tries to pick fights when some of our employees forgets to comply her orders" she said.

"She has a reason for doing all these. She's the CEO of the Toumori Corp. and she has to do most of the work by herself. Besides, she's not as bad as you think" Miyuki said.

"Oh? Enlighten me please"

"She always gives a hand when a problem arises and she's always there to keep our partners in check in case they do something inappropriate"

"Like asking you out and insist for a positive answer? I remember that one. The guy wouldn't back off until he get the answered he wanted. But, Shion gave him the answered he deserved"

"He must be still crying with the hard punch she gave him" she said smiling.

"That didn't go unnoticed though"

"What do you mean?" the blue hair woman said raising an eyebrow.

"I saw you smiling when that blondie punished the guy"

"T-That's cause she saved me from him" she said blushing.

"Tch, tch. In fact you liked the attention she gave you. It really intrigued you that she would step in and put herself in trouble for your sake. Come on Miyuki. Admit it that you liked it"

The blue hair woman blushed more. Indeed seeing the blonde woman putting her pride aside and do something that a well known person like her wouldn't even think to do, it was something that made the blue hair woman feel giddy inside her.

"Am I true?" Shizuma said.

Miyuki slowly nodded.

"But, that doesn't mean I feel any sort of attraction towards her" she said.

Shizuma sighed.

"Miyuki come on. I have seen the way you are looking at her when you think no one looks. It's nothing like the way you have seen most of the people you liked in your life. Besides, I have seen the way you talk to her or about her. The way your face shines whenever you mention her name. Also, I have seen the way you act whenever something bad happens to her or whenever she gets sick. You look like a lunatic" she said.

Miyuki looked away from Shizuma nervous.

"It's pretty obvious that you must feeling something about her. She isn't just a friend to you." her silver hair friend said.

Miyuki sighed and looked back at Shizuma.

"You are right Shizuma. Shion and I aren't just friends. At least for me. It's being a while that I caught myself thinking like that about her. She's on my mind all the time. I can't sleep at night if I don't talk with her on the phone. Even though we spend a whole day together at work. Whenever she comes in my office I get really excited. I feel like a kid again. Whenever our eyes meet whether we are alone or in the meetings I can't help myself but stare at her. Sometimes we touch by accident and it sends shivers in my body. There are times when I can barely hold myself when I'm with her and don't make the mistake to take her in my arms and kiss her. She's driving me insane but I can't stop it. I love her. I want her" she said.

"Why don't you tell her?" Shizuma said.

"Shizuma are you insane? I can't talk to her about my feelings"

"Why not?"

"Cause we won't be the same anymore. I might end up losing her friendship. Besides, what if she doesn't feel the same? I will end up alone and rejected. Shion means the world to me. I can't do this to her"

"But, Miyuki-"

"Shion has been there for me when my marriage was going downhill" she interrupted her. "She has been there for me when I had to take my divorce. And she has been there for me when I had to face my parents and their friends for turning down their arranged marriages. She supported me when there's was no one around to give me a helping hand. She was always giving me a shoulder to cry on whenever I was suffering. She never asked for anything in return"

"All the more to tell her the truth. She deserves to know that the person she had been helping all this time, is giving her in return the most precious thing in the word: her heart"

Miyuki sighed again.

"But, I cant do this to her Shizuma. She's very important to me. I don't want to lose her" she said.

"You are going to lose her anyway" Shizuma said.

"What do you mean?" the blue hair woman said questioningly.

"What if someone else takes an interest in her? What if Shion takes an interest to the said person? Shion was always an attractive girl. She had many fans back in Spica. The same happens now. So, what if the attraction is mutual and what will happen when both parts decide to take it to the next step? Shion will end up with someone else and you will have to spend the rest of your life wondering what would have happened if you had just put your fears aside and told her how you felt about her"

Miyuki stared at her for a bit.

"You are right Shizuma. I know how it sounds but still I can't tell her. I'm really scared and I won't stand another rejection" she said a bit sad.

"Don't say I didn't worn you though" the silver hair woman warned her friend.

"Anyway" the blue hair woman trying to change the subject. "How is it going? It's already a year since she..."

Shizuma sighed.

"I'm still trying to cope with it. It's not everyday that your girlfriend takes her stuff and leaves you after what you have been through" she said.

"It still shakes me whenever I think about how we found you that night. I thought you would die" Miyuki said.

"If it wasn't for you and Shion, I would"

"Bless the weird feeling I had that day"

"And how fast your girlfriend drives"

"Shizuma! She's not my girlfriend. And yes if it wasn't for her fast driving, you wouldn't be here today talking to me"

"I guess I have to thank her"

Miyuki nodded.

"What are you going to do? Since...you know" she said.

"I guess I will relax on my couch, drink some wine and curse my luck" Shizuma said in sarcasm.

"Why don't you come over? I will cook something for us and talk for the old times"

"Nah, I'm not in the mood. Besides, I'm pretty sure you might have plans tonight with a certain Spica woman."

Miyuki blushed.

"Possibly. But, I can always cancel them" she said.

"Nah, I don't want to interfere. Go and have fun" Shizuma said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup"

"Don't make anything stupid ok?" she said worried.

"I will be fine" the silver hair woman assured her.

"Make sure to check these papers...the most of them at least"

Shizuma smiled.

"I will. I will send you later what I didn't get" she said.

Miyuki nodded. She turned around and walked to the door. She opened it and walked out closing the door behind her.

"Once a softie, always a softie" Shizuma said smiling.

She took a deep breath and started looking her papers over once again all the while trying not to think the sad and lonely night that was waiting her when she would get home.


	4. A sudden visit from an old friend Part A

**Hold me tight, I love you**

 _Author's note: All the characters belong to their respective owners. _

* * *

Chapter 03: A sudden visit from an old friend Part A  


Shizuma slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was laying down on the couch still wearing the clothes she had worn the day before. She slowly rose up but she stopped in the middle cause her head had started to ache. She placed her palm on her forehead and sighed.

"Man, it hurts. I have to stop drinking" she said.

She sat on the couch and took a deep breath. She looked around once again. Her bag was lying on the coffee table likewise her keys. Next to them, there was a now empty bottle of red wine along with a plate and a leftover sandwich being placed on it. After she got off work the previous day the silver hair woman came home very tired. She didn't have the strength to cook for dinner, so she decided to make a sandwich instead. Of course she couldn't forget her favorite wine. She would always drink a glass whenever she had something for dinner. However, since that day where Nagisa decided to leave her, she had started to overdoing it. A simple glass became two, then five and then a whole bottle. She couldn't sleep at night, at least not before drinking the whole bottle. She wasn't sure when she started to lose control but what she knew was that she couldn't stop it. Not, that she needed wine that much but it was the only to forget the pain Nagisa caused her. Her co-workers didn't suspect anything cause she would always covered her weariness with some make-up and she always made sure to drink a lot of coffee to full her batteries. But, she didn't know how long it would take her before she collapsed.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"God, I feel so tired. My body aches" she said.

She slowly rose up. She was about to walk in the kitchen when her eyes fell on a photo that was standing on the coffee table. It was a photo of her and Nagisa. They had taken it in the summer after Nagisa's graduation. It was one of their happiest moments of their lives. At least it was for the silver hair woman. Only days later they bought the apartment and moved in. And after that...Shizuma had placed the photo in their room but the young woman moved it in the living room with the girl's departure cause she couldn't handle seeing their smiling faces, not after what happened.

However, she would spend her nights drinking and looking at the photo. She was trying to understand as to why things had to go that far. Why she had to go though all this? They were so happy. They had let the past behind and they were aiming for a bight future. They had fought their fears and prevented the people who were trying to hurt them as to make things worse. What was the problem then? Why the red head had to break up with her? Why? Specially, after all this. Why everything had to go in vain? On the other hand, if Nagisa wasn't happy, why she didn't say anything sooner? Was it because she didn't want to hurt her? Nonsense. It would happen eventually. Then why? No matter how many times she would ask herself, she couldn't get an answer, at least a logical one. So, she would spend her nights thinking and drinking and the following day she would find herself lying exhausted on her couch with the aftermath of the huge mount of wine she had drunk making itself visible to her body.

She put it down and started to walk towards the kitchen. She walked to one of the many cupboards the kitchen had and opened it. She took out a glass and walked to a small table at the far end of the room. She saw a small first aid-kit lying on it. Nagisa would often get into accidents whenever she tried to cook for the silver hair woman, so Shizuma bought her a small first aid-kit in case something happened and the young woman wasn't around to take care of the red head girl. She opened it and took out a bottle of aspirin. She opened it and took out two pills. She closed the bottle and placed it back to its previous place. She closed the first aid-kit and walked to the fridge. She opened it and took out a bottle of water. She opened it and filled the glass with it. She put the bottle back to the fridge and closed it. She took the pills, one at a time, and then she drank some water. She took a deep breath. She sensed the headache calming down a bit. She placed the bottle on the counter, which was next to the fridge, and walked out of the kitchen.

She moved to her bedroom. She opened the door and walked inside closing the door behind her. She went straight to the bathroom and took off her clothes. She took a nice cold shower. Her muscles started to relax and she felt her body slowly waking up. She got of the bath and covered herself with a clean towel. She walked back to the room and moved to her wardrobe. She opened it and took a out a clean black business suit and a pair of fresh underwear. She dried herself and she quickly changed into it. She combed her hair in the usual style and put on some make-up. The silver hair woman then walked to the door and opened it. She went out closing the door behind her. She walked to the living room. She picked up her bag and keys. She looked at the now put down photo once again. She sighed.

 _It doesn't worth it Shizuma, she thought._

She turned around and walked to the door. She opened it and walked out closing the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In matter of time she found herself standing in front of her office's door. She opened it and went inside closing the door behind her. She threw her bag on the desk and sat on her black leather chair. She let a sigh escape from her mouth.

"A usual day, doing usual stuff and as usual a lot of paperwork waiting for me to be done" she said.

She took a black folder, one of the many Miyuki possibly had placed on her desk that morning, and opened it. She took a few papers out and started reading them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _1.30 in the afternoon_

The silver hair woman took a deep breath. She had read almost half of the folders and signed a couple of them but she still had a long way to finish. And her head had started to ache once again. She took another breath. She looked at the paper she was holding. She was trying to look through it for the last five minutes but her vision was starting to blur. She tried once again but her vision was getting worse. At the end she had to give up.

"It seems I need a break" she said while throwing the paper on her desk.

She sat back and took a breath. She placed her palm on her forehead.

"Geez, my head hurts. I guess the aspirin wasn't much of help" she said.

The silver hair woman sighed. She took a look at her watch. It said 1.30.

"The time flies fast, that's for sure. It's time for my lunch break. I guess I will take that break now" she said.

She let the pen down and stood up. She picked up her bag and walked to the door. She opened it and went out closing the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her steps brought her outside Miyuki's office. She raised her hand. She was about to knock when she heard someone talking and a few laughs coming from inside. She grinned.

"Someone is having a nice time huh?" she said.

She shook her head smiling. She knocked once.

"Come in" she heard Miyuki saying from inside her office.

Shizuma opened the door and went inside closing the door behind her. She saw her best friend sitting behind her desk like usual. At the front of her desk two black chairs had being placed and one of them was occupied by the former president and present CEO of Toumori Corp. Shion Toumori. The two women were talking to each other at the moment yet sensing that someone was inside the office they went quite and turned to look at the silver hair woman.

"Hey" Shizuma said.

"Hello Shizuma" Miyuki said smiling.

Shion slowly rose up. Shizuma walked to them. The blonde woman gave her hand to the silver hair one. Shizuma turned to look at her. The blonde woman had changed a lot through the years. She became more mature and her face turned into a more lady one than she used to look. She even got taller but she never reached Miyuki's or hers height. The red ribbon she used to wear was now long gone. Shizuma once asked Shion about it. Apparently, the blonde woman had gotten tired of it, plus she had found it really childish, so she decided to get rid of it. There were things though Shion never changed and she wouldn't no matter how many years might pass. Her semi long wavy hair and her tough attitude. The silver hair woman had a hard time getting used to work with her at the beginning, specially after Miyuki decided to form some sort of friendship with her but she accepted her at the end. She even found the blonde woman funny sometimes, something she never had the chance to think of back in their times in Astrea Hill. Oh, and let's not forget about saving her life when Shizuma decided to end her own. She had started to appreciate a lot the blonde woman after that.

Shizuma gave her own hand to Shion and they shook hands. After that, both of them took a seat.

"It's rare side seeing you coming here Shizuma. I wonder what's on your mind" Miyuki said.

"I'm on my lunch break, so I decided to drop by and ask you if you would like to keep me some company" Shizuma said.

Miyuki took a look at her watch. Indeed it was time for lunch break. And for her own too.

"My, my, time flies fast, that's for sure" she said.

"I guess I should take my leave then" Shion said. "I promised Chikaru I will take her out for lunch and she's going to be here at any moment"

The blonde woman slowly rose up. The blue hair woman seeing her old rival about to leave she tried to make up an excuse to keep the young woman with her longer.

"There is no need to leave from now. I'm pretty sure it will take some time for Chikaru to get here will all the traffic and stuff. Why don't we go down to the coffee shop and wait for her? So, you won't have to wait for her in your office alone" Miyuki said.

"I don't want to be a burden" Shion said smiling a bit.

"No, you aren't. I would-We would love to have you as a company. Right Shizuma?" Miyuki said while looking at her best friend.

Shizuma turned to look at her surprised. Surely, Shion wasn't a bad companion but there was never such a huge need for the three of them to spend some time together. Except...

 _Oh, you cheeky president. Trying to play dirty uh? Fine, she thought while trying hard not to grin._

"Of course. We would love to have you as a company. Besides, there's no need to spend time in your office alone" she said.

"I-I don't know. You know each other for a long time. I will be the third wheel" the blonde woman said reluctantly.

 _Actually, it's me who is the third wheel here, the silver hair woman thought._ For a moment she got tempted to say something but she decided against it. There was no need to anger the blue hair monster. She was too young to die after all.

"I don't think-" Shion said.

"Onegai. Your order is on the house after all" Miyuki pleaded.

Shion sighed. She thought about it for a moment and then...

"Fine. But, I will treat you next time" she said.

Miyuki smiled. Shion smiled back at her. Shizuma let a sigh escape from her mouth.

 _Maria-sama arigatoh. Otherwise, she would never let me hear the end of it, she thought._

The three women stood up. Miyuki and Shion picked up their bags. All of them walked to the door. Shizuma opened it and they got out with Miyuki closing the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They got out of the elevator and walked to the coffee shop. They got inside. A couple of females turned to look at them. Some of them were eyeing Shizuma, while others were eyeing either Miyuki or Shion. But, definitely all of their female employees' eyes were on them. Shizuma didn't bother much about them. In her teenager times she would feel excited but not anymore. Something had changed in her from the moment her eyes fell on Nagisa.

 _One of the few kind things she has done for me. Or better to say, anyone has done for me, she thought._

Miyuki didn't pay much attention to her admirers but she did got annoyed when a few women stared at Shion. Her denial of confessing her real feelings to the blonde woman and the covered up friendship she formed with her didn't leave her much to say but she couldn't avoid the green monster that was slowly eating her insides. She had to admit though that the blonde woman was really gorgeous and she could have any woman she wanted but that didn't mean that the blue hair woman wouldn't get affected by it. She sighed.

 _I wonder if Shizuma was right. Could any of these women win Shion's heart and steal my place by her side? Could it be true? If yes, what I'm going to do? she thought a bit sad._

She sighed again. Shion, who was oblivious that her female employees were staring at her and Miyuki's jealousy, hearing someone sighing behind her, she turned around. She spotted Miyuki staring at the floor sad. She raised an eyebrow.

"Miyuki is something wrong?" she said.

Miyuki looked up at her.

"What?" she said.

"You looked a bit sad back there. Is everything alright?" the blonde woman said.

 _Yes. I'm in love with you and I can't stand seeing all these women staring at you, the blue hair woman thought._

She couldn't voice it though. She was scared. Scared of rejection, scared of a possible one-sided love. So, she decided to lie instead.

"Yes" Miyuki said. "Everything is fine" she said again smiling a bit.

Shion nodded and continued her walk. Miyuki's smile disappeared. Her heart was practically screaming Shion's name but the blue hair woman couldn't do anything about it. She didn't want to lose her friend. But the danger of losing her from another woman was increasing each day. Shizuma had warned her a couple of times but still...What she should do?

Shizuma walked at an empty table and took a seat while the other two moved to counter to place their orders. When they were done, they searched for Shizuma. When they found her, they walked to her and took a seat too. Miyuki had ordered steak with rice for her silver hair friend and spaghetti for herself. Shion had ordered an espresso. They did their prayers and then they started to eat. While they were eating though, Miyuki had suspected that something was wrong with Shizuma. She was eating a bit slower than usual and her eyes looked a bit red.

"Shizuma?" Miyuki said.

"Yes?" Shizuma said.

"Is everything alright?" she said worried.

"Yes. Why?"

"You don't seem fine to me. Your eating habits are a bit unusual and your eyes look red. Are you getting enough sleep?"

"Yes, no need to worry" she lied. "I had a lot to do these days, that's all"

"Would you like to take some days off? You haven't give some time to yourself for a long time"

"I'm fine, really" she insisted.

Miyuki nodded yet she wasn't totally convinced.

"How's everything going in your life Shion?" Shizuma said trying to change the subject.

"Fine I guess" Shion said. "Half of the day I have to sign papers and attending meetings. I spend the rest of my day spending time with Miyuki or going out with Chikaru"

Shizuma nodded.

"How about your love life?" she said.

"Very little to no-existent" the blonde woman said.

"How's that? You are a very beautiful woman" she said smiling.

"Arigatoh" she said blushing a bit. "But, I don't have time for that. And I doubt any woman could fall for me"

Shizuma looked at Miyuki for a second and then back to Shion.

"I doubt it. Any woman could fall for you" she said.

"Even you?" the young woman teased.

Shizuma got surprised. She never expected such a comeback specially from the former president of Spica but she smiled again.

"Maybe. If you look around you though there are many woman who would like to spend the rest of their life with you" she said.

Shion looked around her. Indeed there were some women who had taken an interest in her and they wouldn't mind to be by the blonde's side no matter what. But, did she worth it? These women knew nothing about her and she wasn't sure if they would appreciate her real self. Unlike...

"You are right. Most of them are attractive but does it worth Shizuma? These women know nothing about me. I'm only the CEO of Toumori Corp. What will happen when they discover the real me? What if they don't like it?" she said.

"You won't know until you make the first step" Shizuma said.

Shion slightly nodded.

"What kind of a woman do you like?" the silver hair woman said.

"I don't mind the height nor the weight. I just want a woman who respects me and cares about me. A good listener and never complains for every little thing. A true fighter and down to earth person" Shion said.

Shizuma nodded.

"Any specific characteristic?" she said.

"Well..." she said shyly. "I had always a thing for the women with brown eyes"

"Mmhm" the silver hair woman said skeptical. "You want a strong woman who doesn't fear anything but she isn't full of herself. Someone who has a soft side but doesn't whine. And she must be a woman with a pair of brown eyes. Right?"

"Sort of" she said shyly once again.

"Mmhm. So, it must be someone like..." she said looking around. "Miyuki?" she said pointing at her best friend"

"Miyuki?!" Shion said surprised.

Miyuki, who at the moment was trying partly to hold herself from killing her best friend and partly trying to understand her sudden interest of Shizuma in 'flirting' with her hidden love object, when she heard her best friend claiming her as a possible match for the blonde woman couldn't help but blush.

 _Geez Shizuma! Just what she's up to?, she thought._

"Yea. Why not? You have known each other for a long time. You are in good terms. And she has brown eyes" Shizuma said grinning.

"I'm not sure about that Shizuma. Miyuki is a good friend of mine. It doesn't feel right. Besides, I respect her a lot. She's a very good manager and knows how to handle stuff. And sadly, people talk a lot. It would cost her" Shion said.

Miyuki smiled a bit but deep inside she was hurt. If there was a little bit of hope in a possible relationship with the blonde woman, it had now disappeared. She couldn't make the young woman fall for her, neither she could be with her at least in the way she wanted. Shion would never feel the same. The irony was that she knew it but still deep inside her she had hopes that maybe the blonde woman would put everything aside and looked at the blue hair woman in a different way. On the other hand even if they had a chance to end up together, they would have to face the consequences. Both their families had really high demands and denying their wishes, is like denying their own lives. Likewise, Miyuki's parents had taken a liking in the blonde hair woman and a possible marriage between them would strengthen them financially enough but what about Shion's parents? Shion had said once that they weren't the people you would love to mess with. Plus, in case their kids decided to get married, the parents would have the last word before the wedding. So, what if they didn't like her? What if they forced the blonde woman to cut ties with her? It would devastate her.

"She's right Shizuma. Shion and I can't form a romantic relationship. We are best friends now and ending up together wouldn't feel nice. Besides, people might spread rumors about us and our parents will get really mad...Shion's parents at least" she said.

"My parents had scolded me for an hour when I tried to support Miyuki with her divorce. They hadn't find it very appealing seeing their daughter messing with someone else life. They thought I was just a curious girl doing weird stuff. Honestly, sometimes I have the strange idea I might be adopted" Shion said.

"You look like a lot with your mother, so I doubt it" Shizuma said. "Anyway, it was worth a shot"

Shizuma ate her last bite from her steak and leaned back to her seat.

"Man, I'm full" she said.

"Me too. I should have order something lighter" Miyuki said while pushing her plate away from her.

"The food here is awesome but sometimes they are overdoing it with the quantities" Shion said while taking down the last drop from her coffee.

She placed her cup on its small plate and looked at her watch.

 _Chikaru must be here at any moment, she thought._

As if it was by coincidence a tall dark hair figure approached the three women.

"Good afternoon everyone" she said.

The three women turned to look at her.

"Good afternoon Chikaru" Shizuma said.

"Good afternoon Chikaru" Miyuki said.

"Hey" Shion said.

"How are you Shizuma?" Chikaru said.

"I'm fine Chikaru. How about you?" Shizuma said.

"Good good. How are you Miyuki?"

"I'm fine" Miyuki said.

"Shall, we get going Shion-chan?" Chikaru said smiling.

"Yea" Shion said.

The blonde woman picked up her bag and stood up.

"I will see you later Shizuma, Miyuki" she said.

"Ok" Miyuki said.

"Have fun" Shizuma said.

Shion nodded. She started to walk away from her two friends with Chikaru always by her side. While they were walking, Chikaru placed her hands around Shion's arm and hugged it tightly. Shion got surprised and turned to look at the dark hair girl.

"Chikaru! Just what do you think you are doing?" she said in anger.

"What? I just wanted to hold you, that's all" Chikaru said innocently.

"People might get the wrong idea"

"Just let them be"

"Chikaru" Shion said sighing.

The blonde woman seeing that her best friend wouldn't understand how serious things would become in case their employees started spreading rumors about them she continued her walk without saying more. Meanwhile, back at the two women, Shizuma and Miyuki, Shizuma was gulping down her drink while Miyuki was staring at the two friends. Actually, from the moment Shion left along with Chikaru she couldn't stop staring at them. When she saw Chikaru holding the blonde woman by her arm she tried hard as to not get mad and do something she would regret later. She didn't like how affectionate those two were acting towards each other, at least Chikaru. She knew that they were friends from the first moment she saw them in the student council room but it still bothered her how close they always were, something she could never succeed with the blonde woman no matter how hard she tried. On the other hand, she had read somewhere that some times people who had happened to be close friends there were times they ended up together. What if those two ended up like that after being friends for such a long time? What if one day Shion and Chikaru realized how strong is their chemistry and they decided to share their lives together? And if you count the rumors that had already spread around the office about the two women...The blue hair woman sighed sadly.

 _Maybe it's for the better. Chikaru is a very gorgeous woman, much more that she used to be in her teenager times. It won't take long for her to win Shion's heart. She has a very kind personality, so she can easily make Shion's parents to like her. It seems I can't win her. But, I'm fine with it. Her parents would have a hard time to like me and Shion could never return my feelings. So, I think it's for the better. I hope Chikaru will make her happy. She deserves it, she thought._

"Sitting there and sighing won't solve any of your problems" Shizuma said.

"What?" Miyuki said turning to look at her friend.

"I said sitting there and sighing won't solve any of your problems"

"What shall I do then?" she said desperate.

"Simple: Tell her how you feel about her"

"It's not that easy. I will have to risk everything and like I said before, I can't lose her"

"But, you don't gain anything by sitting there and waiting for god knows what"

"Shizuma, Shion is very precious to me. I cant do this to her. I respect a lot of what we have. It would be too selfish to put our friendship aside and confess"

"It's very stupid though doing nothing to win that woman's heart and expect that one day she might realize you exist and make a move on you. Trust me, it won't happen"

"What if she doesn't feel the same? What if her parents don't like me?"

"You won't know if you don't try. As for her parents, no one cares about them"

"I care though. And Shion does too. You have no idea how important their opinion is for her"

"But, you are gonna end up alone wondering what would have happened if you had taken the chance and talk with her"

"I know but..."

"No you don't!" Shizuma said furious.

Miyuki got surprised. It was a rare site seeing Shizuma getting mad.

"If you really knew what was the best for you, you would have confessed to her and right now you would be with her and not sitting here and complaining about the fact that someone smarter than you might get the chance and have a talk with her!" Shizuma said.

"Shizuma..." Miyuki said. "Maybe it's for the better..."

"No, it won't and you know it! Stop using it as an excuse. Find the courage and talk to her, otherwise someone else might do it for you. And I'm not talking about our female employees only"

"About out female mployees only? What do you mean?"

"I've seen the way you were looking at Chikaru. Don't deny it"

Miyuki hearing her best friend talking about her secret or better to say not-so-secret-anymore staring at the dark hair woman, she felt her cheeks getting warm.

"Y-You saw me" she said embarrassed.

"Yes. You were really obvious, trust me. So, in other words, if none of these women make a move on the blondie, definitely Chikaru will do. And she's really good at it. Besides, being friends for such a long time, it's only normal for them to become a couple one day" Shizuma said.

Miyuki sighed again.

"I know but..." Miyuki.

"Miyuki you are my best friend. I care about you more than anything in this world. You have to understand though that if you don't find the courage and confess your feelings to her, you will regret it. You might not understand it now, but one day you will and it will be too late. Shion doesn't seem to be interested in Chikaru now but it won't take long for her to be. Who's going to be the loser then? You" Shizuma said.

Miyuki lowered her head. Shizuma picked up her bag and stood up.

"Think about it and choose wisely" she said.

Shizuma started to walk away from her friend, leaving Miyuki in her thoughts.


	5. A sudden visit from an old friend Part B

**Hold me tight, I love you**

 _Author's note: All the characters belong to their respective owners. _

* * *

Chapter 04: A sudden visit from an old friend Part B  


 _5.00 in the afternoon_

Shizuma signed the last paper for the day and put it in its folder. Then, she placed the folder above the others. She put down her pen and picked up her bag. She stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and walked out closing the door behind her. That moment she saw Miyuki coming out from her own office.

"Hey" Shizuma said.

"Hey Shizuma" Miyuki said tiredly.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yea. I'm just a bit tired, that's all"

"Did you make up your mind?"

"Almost"

"And?"

Miyuki sighed.

"I don't think I can do this Shizuma" she said. "I can't lose Shion's friendship. Besides, she doesn't feel the same and her parents are very strict"

Shizuma took a deep breath.

"Fine. It's your choice after all. But, don't say I didn't warn you" she said.

Miyuki nodded.

"By the way, would you like to drop by? I will cook dinner for us and we can watch some movies later" Shizuma said as a way to lighten the mood.

"Arigatoh but I have already made some plans" Miyuki said smiling a bit.

"Mmhm" Shizuma said grinning. "Let me guess. Shion asked you out right?"

Miyuki blushed.

"Yea. She called me a few hours ago and asked me if I would like to watch a new movie that has come out" she said.

"I'm guessing you must have accepted. Your eyes are shining" Shizuma said.

"Y-Yes, I did" Miyuki said shyly. "Anyway, I have to get home as fast as I can. I need to take a bath, change my clothes and head straight to Shion's home"

Shizuma nodded.

"Have fun" she said.

"I will" Miyuki said smiling. "What are your plans for the night?"

"Well, I will cook some dinner and watch TV"

Miyuki nodded.

"Well, see you tomorrow Shizuma" she said.

"See ya" Shizuma said.

Miyuki started to walk away. Shizuma locked her office's door. She was about to walk away when suddenly she remembered something.

"I forgot to ask her about Shion's car. Oh well, I will ask her tomorrow" she said.

With that being said the young silver hair woman started to walk away too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _6.15 in the evening_

Shizuma opened her appartement's door and went inside. She threw her bag and keys on a chair and sat down on the couch. She let a sigh escape from her mouth.

"God, I feel so tired" she said.

She rubbed her neck with her right hand and sighed once again.

"I should better start cooking" she said.

She stood up. She was about to walk towards the kitchen when suddenly the bell rang. The silver hair woman raised an eyebrow. She checked her watch. It said 6.15.

"I wonder who might be at this hour" she said.

She started to walk towards the door. She opened it and her eyes got wide from the surprise.

"Tamao?!" she said.

There at the door was standing hers and Nagisa's long time friend Tamao Suzumi holding a suitcase at each hand.

"Shizuma!" Tamao said excited.

Tamao put down her suitcases and opened her arms. Shizuma move to the blue hair woman and opened her arms too. They hugged each other tightly for a moment and then they let go off each other.

"Come in" Shizuma said.

Tamao picked up her suitcases and moved inside the apartment. Shizuma closed the door. Tamao put down her suitcases once again.

"Have a seat" the silver hair woman said.

Tamao walked to the couch and sat down. Shizuma walked to the couch too and sat next to her.

"It's being a long time" she said.

"Indeed. Three years?" Tamao said.

"Yes"

"How's life going?"

"Wonderful. I have traveled in many countries and met quite a few interesting people"

"I'm glad to hear that"

"How about you?"

"The same. Working most of the day and chilling out at night"

"That's good"

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Water. I really need some right now"

"A glass of water on the way!" Shizuma teased.

Tamao giggled. The silver hair woman stood up and walked to the kitchen. A few minutes later she came back holding a glass of water in one hand. She gave it to Tamao. The blue hair woman raised her hand and took it. She drank it fast.

"My, my. You must be really thirsty" Shizuma noted.

"You bet" Tamao said. "I have walked all the way here from the airport"

"Seriously?" the silver hair woman said surprised. "You should have given me a call. I wouldn't mind to give you a ride"

"No, no, no. There's no need. I wanted to surprise you anyway" she said waving her hand. "By, the way where's Nagisa?" she said looking around.

"Well, Nagisa is..." Shizuma said hesitantly.

"She's not here? Is she still at the university?"

"Well..."

Shizuma sighed.

"Is something wrong? Did something bad happened to her?" Tamao said worried.

"..."

"Shizuma!" Tamao said again really worried.

"Wait here" Shizuma said.

The silver hair woman stood up and walked to her bedroom. Minutes later she came back holding Nagisa's letter. She took a seat next to Tamao.

"Here" she said.

Tamao raised an eyebrow but took the letter anyway. She unfolded it and started reading it. Her eyes slowly widen.

"SHE DID WHAT?" Tamao shouted.

She turned to look at Shizuma.

"Shizuma gomen" she said.

"It's ok. It's not your fault" Shizuma said.

"When did this happen?"

"A year ago"

"A year ago?!" the blue hair woman said surprised. "Why didn't you say something back then? You do know you can always count on me. I'm your friend too"

Shizuma nodded.

"I didn't want to say anything cause it would upset you. Besides, it wouldn't change anything. Nagisa is gone and she isn't planning to come back" she said.

"I'm sorry" Tamao said.

"I told you, it's no your fault"

Tamao sighed.

"Now, it explains everything" she said.

"What do you mean?" Shizuma said confused.

"Nagisa has stopped sending emails since a year ago and I haven't received any phone call from her either. At first, I thought she might be busy or something. But, it seems she was just trying to escape"

"Indeed"

"I still don't get it how she would want to leave you. I thought everything was ok between you two"

"I thought so too. But, Nagisa proved me otherwise" Shizuma said sadly.

"If she wasn't so happy why she didn't say anything sooner? Why she had to wait till now?"

"I don't get it either"

"I understand that sometimes you might have some problems as a couple but still..."

"Problems? What kind of problems?" the silver hair woman said questioningly.

"Nagisa told me quite a few times that you weren't on good terms and you had fought once"

"Nagisa and I were always on good terms" Shizuma said a big angry.

"But, that's what she said...I..." Tamao said surprised.

Shizuma stood up and walked to the window as to avoid Tamao's look for a moment. She had found the bluenette's words unreasonable. As far as she could remember while she and Nagisa were together they had never come in a disagreement. There were times they got upset with each other for nonsense but nothing too serious. Indeed, they had fought once but that was when things had got out of hand with Nagisa's jealousy.

 _I don't understand why Nagisa had to say such weird stuff. It doesn't make any sense, she thought._

She sighed.

 _Tamao said that Nagisa talked with her about our non-existent problems. But, could this be true? Well, Tamao was always a reliable person and if it wasn't for her, Nagisa and I would never end up together. I don't think she's lying. But, if what she said it's true, then what's going on here? Why Nagisa said stuff like that for me? Just what she was up to?, she thought._

She sighed again. She turned to look at Tamao. Tamao was looking at her a bit sad. Shizuma shook her head. She walked to the blue hair woman. She took a seat next to her and looked at her.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to shout at you" she said.

"It's ok Shizuma. I understand. I would be a lot worse in your place" Tamao said.

"Did she really say such stuff?"

"Yea. I could show them to you if you want" said Tamao standing up.

"No. It's ok. I believe you"

Tamao sat down again.

"I'm really sorry Shizuma. If only I had known" she said.

"If only I had known too. And indeed we fought once but our fight wasn't for whatever reasons she gave you but because her jealousy got out of hand" Shizuma said.

"What happened?"

"Nagisa would always get jealous when some of her female teachers would talk to me whenever I went to her university to pick her up. I had found it cute at first. But, her jealousy increased and it had started to become visible in her actions"

"What did she do?"

"She wouldn't talk to me for days or she wouldn't hold my hand whenever we went on date"

"Oh"

"The worst of all? She had even started having crazy ideas about me cheating on her"

"Well, you used to be a Casanova in our school days" Tamao reasoned.

"I wasn't cheating on her, I swear! From the moment I met her, I can't think of any other girl, except her. Besides, I only became a Casanova as to forget about Kaori"

"I know Shizuma. I know. I just thought maybe she was still upset cause of your previous life"

"It was a long time ago and many things have changed since then"

"True. And then?"

"Well, I got fed up with her jealousy and we had a serious talk about it. We ended up fighting cause Nagisa couldn't understand that there was no one in my life except her. We spent days not talking to each to other"

"But, you made up later right?"

"Yea. Nagisa came at my work one day and apologized. We made up and we didn't fight again. She would get jealous from time to time but nothing too serious"

"Oh, dear"

Tamao tried to understand all the things she had heard Shizuma saying. It seemed Nagisa and Shizuma were on good terms for a long time and there wasn't something wrong going between them. They had only just fought once not because of Shizuma's playful side but because of Nagisa's jealousy. They made up of course but nothing bad happened after that. So, if there was no dark cloud in the sky then, why Nagisa was always mentioning that things weren't like they used to be in her letters? For what reason she tried to show as if everything was going downhill? And most of all? Why Shizuma always ended up being the bad guy? Something wasn't right here. And if what the silver hair woman told her was true then her dear old red head friend was a very good actor. But, why she would lie? That wasn't her usual self. Or maybe it never was.

 _I'm starting to suspecting that we really don't know who Nagisa is at all. What happened to the sweet and kind girl we used to know? Did something happened to her? I can't find any logical reason as to why she would turn into a bad person. What's wrong with you Nagisa?, the blue hair woman thought._

"Tamao?" Shizuma said worried.

"Yes?" Tamao said looking at Shizuma.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yea. I was just thinking. How things turned like that? Why Nagisa would say such bad things about you? And why she want to break up with you, specially after what you had been through?"

"I don't get either. But, I decided to let it aside and move on. At least, try to...move on"

"Did you find someone else?

"No. Not yet. But, I'm trying to heal my wounds. One step at a time" Shizuma said smiling a bit.

"Well, I'm gonna need time to get all this in my mind but I will be here in case you need some help"

"Arigatoh"

Tamao placed the letter on the coffee shop and took a deep breath.

"Well, I think we should put the bad memories behind and looked ahead. How's everyone?" she said.

"Well, a lot of things have changed here but what about the our youngest?" the silver hair woman said.

"Where should I start? It's being a long time but the last time I talked with the rest of our friends, Remon mentioned that she's traveling in Amazon along with Kizuna to find a rare kind of snake, Chiyo is working as a librarian in Kyoto University, Amane is traveling around Europe for championship horse races, Hikari works as an elementary teacher, Yaya has become a singer and Tsubomi works as a music teacher in a music academy"

"Wow, that's impressive. How about their love lives? Did they found someone?" Shizuma said excited.

"Surprisingly yea. Remon and Kizuna ended up together after our graduation. Chiyo is having a crush on a female teacher that visits the library that she works at quite often. Amane and Hikari are still together and they always try to find some time to make up for the time they lost with Amane's races and stuff. Yaya and Tsubomi are officially a couple and they share an apartment together. They fight from to time to time but they make up at the end"

"That's nice to hear. I haven't talked with Amane for a long time. So, Yaya and Tsubomi are together? I thought they hated each other"

"Nah. There was always some sort of conflict between them but nothing too serious"

"How they ended up together?"

"Tsubomi had always an interest in Yaya but she was very stubborn to confess. Besides, she was afraid that Yaya might laugh at her. When Yaya decided to move on from Hikari, Tsubomi was there to support her. Soon, they became friends and they stop bickering with each other. But, Tsubomi's hidden romantic feelings had started to become obvious, so everyone convinced her to have a talk with Yaya. At first she was afraid but at the end she gave in. Surprisingly, Yaya accepted Tsubomi's feelings and asked her out"

"My, my" Shizuma said smiling. "How's that?"

"Apparently, Yaya shared the same feelings with the pinky for quite some time but she couldn't say a word cause she didn't want to get rejected for the second time"

"So, now they are together and happy I guess"

"You could say that. How's everyone else?"

"Miyuki is working as a CEO in her father's company likewise Shion and Chikaru is helping her own father from time to time in his company and works as a sewing teacher as a side job"

"That's nice. I would love to see them. It's being a long time"

"You can drop by any time. I could show you around if you want"

"Really?" Tamao said surprised.

"Of course" Shizuma said smiling.

"I don't want to be a burden" the blue hair woman said hesitantly. "It's your workplace anyway"

"Nonsense. I would love to have you around"

"I will think about it then"

Shizuma nodded.

"So, did Miyuki, Shion or Chikaru have found someone already?" Tamao said.

"Miyuki got married right after our graduation but she got a divorce a few months later. Shion and Chikaru are still single but they have got all of our female employees' attention"

"My, my. What's the strangest thing that has happened while I was gone?"

"Miyuki and Shion have stopped trying to kill each other and have become friends"

"Really? How did this happen?" the blue hair woman said surprised.

"It was right after Miyuki's wedding. They met by chance at one of Miyuki's parents' parties and they started to have some sort of contact. Miyuki had to go through a lot with her wedding but Shion was there to support her. She was the one who helped Miyuki to find the courage to demand a divorce from her husband. Also, Shion was there to protect her when Miyuki's parents tried to harass their own daughter"

"That was very nice of her. But, it's a real miracle how their fights ended for good"

"Yes. At least, Miyuki stopped complaining about how much Shion pissed her off when they used to argue in our school meetings"

Tamao giggled.

"That must have been a pain" she said.

"You have no idea. Now, she occupies my mind with her adoration about the blondie"

"What do you mean?" Tamao said questioningly.

"Miyuki is secretly in love with Shion"

"What?!" she said surprised.

"Yes" Shizuma said grinning.

"When did this happen?"

"Some time after these two started to have a contact"

"Did she tell her?"

"Not yet"

"Why?" Tamao said confused.

"She's very stubborn and she's afraid that Shion's parents might not like her"

"What have Shion's parents to do with this?"

"It's a tradition in the Toumori family. Whenever their kids reach the adult age and want to get married, the parents have the last talk about their child's partner"

"What if they don't like him or her?"

"Then, the child must break up and find a more suitable partner"

"But, Miyuki is very rich and handsome. They have nothing to be afraid of"

"Shizuma's parents are really weird people and you wouldn't want to mess with them"

"Uh...I'm worried about Shion. How can she stand such an odd behavior?"

"Barely. Sometimes she thinks she might be adopted"

"They are that weird huh?"

"Yes. Unfortunately"

"What about Shion? Does she feel the same?"

"Apparently no but I can't say for sure. But, she could see Miyuki in a different way if only Miyuki confessed to her"

"I don't get the reason she denied to herself such a chance. These two are in really good terms and they could make a wonderful couple"

"Like I said before she's very stubborn. And she doesn't want to lose her friendship"

"She's going to lose her anyway. Shion used to be a very beautiful girl with lots of admirers. And she still has. It's only a matter of time till Shion starts to realize it herself and then..." Tamao reasoned.

"I have already told her but she refuses to listen. Maria-sama, she is going to end up heart-broken and I will have to go though all this with her" Shizuma said desperate.

"Shall I have a talk with her?"

"You can try but I doubt you will change her mind. She has made her choice anyway"

"This is won't end well"

"Well, it's her decision. I hope she won't say I didn't warn her, cause I did"

Tamao sighed.

"Hey, don't be like that. It's not your fault. Miyuki tends to act like that sometime" Shizuma said.

"But still, she could be happy if she wanted to" the blue hair woman said.

"Sadly, people make wrong choices and they have to learn to live with them"

Tamao nodded.

"Anyway, let's put this aside for now. There's no need for all this drama. So, what are you doing in your life?" Shizuma said.

"Right now I'm traveling around the world and meeting new people. It's a way for me to relax and get some inspiration for my new book"

"A new book?" Shizuma said in interest. "What's your object this time?"

"A young woman who falls for an older woman and the struggles they have to go through to end up together"

"So, no more one-sided loves?"

"Yea."

"How's that?"

"I'm fed up with them. I want something fresh. I'm sick and tired of having the main protagonist fighting for something she would never have"

"It sounds good. Everyone deserves some love"

"Yea."

"I really loved your last book"

"You read it?" Tamao said surprised.

"Of course. I found it wonderful. It had some sort of dramatic end but still it was good"

"Arigatoh" she said blushing. "I'm honored. Did Nagisa read it?"

"I'm afraid no. She didn't have the time with the university and homework" she said sadly.

"Oh" she said a bit sad.

 _No wonder she never mentioned them in her letters, Tamao thought._

"But, I always made sure to talk about them in our conversations" Shizuma said.

"Oh. I'm glad" Tamao said smiling a bit.

"So" Shizuma said trying to lighten the mood. "Did you find someone while you were traveling?"

"Well, I met a few nice women but nothing too serious"

"Why?" Shizuma said confused.

"I had a hard time to move on from Nagisa and flirting with other women it was the last thing I had in mind. So, I decided to give some time to myself and relax. And of course get some inspiration for my new book"

"Some sort of therapy?"

"You could say that"

"You have changed a lot though. You have become more mature than you used to and...more beautiful"

Tamao felt her cheeks getting warm from Shizuma's comment.

"Arigatoh. But I should return that comment" the blue hair woman said.

Now it was Shizuma's turn to blush.

"Arigatoh" she said distraught.

Shizuma raised her hand to look at her watch as a way to not make things more odd that they already were. Her watch said 8.00.

"My, my, time flies fast, that's for sure. Would you like to take you out for dinner?" she said.

"I would love to but I will have a hard time to get in the car. My feet are still killing me" Tamao said smiling.

"Then, I can order something for us and eat it here. How's that?"

"It would be wonderful"

"We can watch a few movies later"

"Sounds good to me"

"Most of them are horror movies. I hope you don't mind"

"I love horror movies!" Tamao said excited.

"Great! Nagisa used to hate them a lot"

"Yea. Nagisa was always scared of such stuff. Once I tried to convince her to watch 'The Ring' with me. My left ear is still buzzing from her shouting"

Shizuma laughed.

"I had to spend an entire evening watching romantic movies, otherwise I would end up sleeping on the couch" she said. "And I hate romantic movies"

"I understand" Tamao said.

"So, what would like to order? Chinese? Japanese, Italian?"

"Italian. I always have a soft spot for spaghetti"

"So is Miyuki. She always order that stuff for lunch"

"That's interesting" the bluenette said smiling.

"You could be sisters in another life"

"She would be very strict with me" she said hesitantly.

"Nah. Miyuki has a soft spot. I'm pretty sure you would be her favorite sister"

Shizuma stood up and walked to the chair where she had placed her bag on before. She picked it up and opened it. She took out her phone and dialed a number. She placed the phone next to her ear and waited.

"Good evening sir. I'm calling for a delivery. Yes, this is the Hanazono apartment. Yes. I would love to order a small pizza with pineapple and mushrooms and one spaghetti. Yes. That's everything. When is the delivery boy coming? Ok. Thank you" she said.

She placed the phone inside her bag and put her away. Then, she walked back to Tamao.

"The delivery boy is going to here in thirty minutes" she said while taking a seat on the couch.

"Great!" Tamao said smiling.

She picked up her bag and opened it. She took out her wallet and was about to take out some money when...

"Tamao what are you doing?" Shizuma said questioningly.

"I'm paying half of the order" Tamao said.

"No. Your order is on the house"

"What?!" the blue hair woman said surprised. "Shizuma I can't let you pay all this. It's too much"

"No. This is my house and I'm responsible for every little thing here. Besides, you are my guest. It would be very rude to let you pay" Shizuma insisted.

"But..."

"No buts"

Tamao sighed.

"Fine. But, I will treat you next time" she said.

"It's a deal" Shizuma said smiling.

Tamao put the wallet inside her bag and placed the bag back to its previous place.

"What kind of drink would you like to serve with our food?" Shizuma said.

"Soda" the blue hair woman said.

"Ok. I will serve some wine for me, I hope you don't mind"

"Nah. It's your house after all"

Shizuma stood up and walked to the kitchen to prepare their drinks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two women spent their night talking and laughing about the old times. They even watched a few movies which tend to comment from time to time. Soon, it was time for them to get some sleep though.

"Man, I had a great time tonight" Shizuma said slightly dizzy.

"Me too" Tamao said. "It's being a long time since after our graduation"

"How long are you planning to stay in Japan?"

"I don't know. I want to settle down for a bit and then who knows?"

Shizuma nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"I think I must have drank too much" she said. "The ceiling is spinning a bit"

"You bet. You have almost emptied the bottle" Tamao said.

Tamao checked her own watch. It was almost midnight.

"It's almost midnight. I should better call a taxi" she said.

"No need to. You can spend the night here" Shizuma said.

"Nah. I don't want to be a burden. Besides, I have to look for some place to stay when I wake up"

"You can stay here if you want. There's a guest room at the far end of the hallway. We barely use it anymore"

"You want me to stay here?" Tamao said surprised. "I don't know Shizuma. It doesn't feel right"

"Why not? You are my friend and the house is very big. I don't see the problem"

"It's being a year since Nagisa left. People might start to talk"

"Nagisa broke up with me and left. She didn't die. It's different"

"But, still...What about your neighbors?"

"What about them?" she said questioningly.

"Won't they find it strange that you are letting another woman aside your girlfriend living in the same apartment as you?"

"I don't care what they are going to say or think about me. Besides, Nagisa and I were just dating. We weren't married"

"I don't know"

"You can't get out there anyway. It's too dangerous for you"

Tamao sighed. Shizuma was right. She couldn't risk going out at a time like this. Nor she had much money to rent an apartment to stay after she would spend the night at a hotel. Plus, Shizuma was offering her a very suitable chance. She couldn't let it go.

 _I guess I don't have any other choice, Tamao thought._

"I accept your offer under one condition" she said.

"Name it" Shizuma said.

"I will cook for you. I doubt you have the time to do it yourself and since I'm going to spend most of my time here, why not make myself useful?" Tamao said eyeing her.

"Well, there is no need but if you insist, then it's a deal"

"Great!" Tamao said smiling. "Anyway, I'm going to get some sleep now. Traveling around the world is really exhausting sometimes"

"I'm going to get some sleep too. I have to wake up early tomorrow"

Tamao stood up. Shizuma tried to stand up too but she fell back on the couch. Tamao giggled.

"Let me help you" she said.

Tamao passed her right hand round Shizuma's waist and with the other hand she hold Shizuma by her left arm. She helped her to stand up and together they started to walk towards Shizuma's room.

"Can you believe that guy?" Shizuma said along the way.

"Yea. Couldn't he see that something was wrong with that woman?" Tamao said.

"And not only that but..."

They continued their conversation till they reached Shizuma's bed. Tamao placed the older woman very gently on the bed and covered Shizuma's body with the sheets. Then, she went to the living room and picked up her suitcases. She walked towards the guest room and opened the door. She went inside closing the door behind her. She felt too tired to change her clothes, so she decided to keep her present clothes on and get some sleep. She lied on the bed and covered her body with the sheets. She slowly closed her eyes and let herself fall in the dreamland.


End file.
